fazbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Kin
"Geez, What is wrong with you guys?" - Jacob to The Animatronics. Jacob Kin is 24 years old and was born in 1983. He is a super genius Prodigy with an IQ of atleast 200 or higher. On his 4th birthday Jacob suffered a terrible accident which nearly killed him. He is the true victim of the bite of 87. He is married and has 11 kids and eventhough he is very wealthy he works hard to support his family and always finds time to spend time with them. Past When he was 4 Jacob was a huge fan of Foxy's and loved to be around the Pirate Fox. But one day he wandered too close to him and Foxy bit him on the front of his head. However miraculously he survived and his intelligence remained unaffected despite being bitten on his frontal lobe. When The doctor's checked him and examined his brain they were shocked to find that his frontal lobe had grown right back. However to this Day Jacob suffers from Migraines. Appearance Jacob has Golden blonde hair and Crystal blue eye's and slight facial hair. He is fair skinned and stands atleast between 5'4" and 5'10". Despite appearing scrawny underneath his clothing Jacob is very well built and is known to have great strength which would surprise most people. History Jacob began his Job as a Night Guard at the age of 12 making him the youngest, and longest lasting Night Guard that the Pizzeria has. He has been through a series of Accidents while Working as The Pizzerias Guard. When Jacob first began his Job Mike Schmidt was assigned to be Jacob's mentor until further notice. During his First week on the Job Jacob was often picked on by the Other workers and Night Guards due to his small size and young age. His only friend at the Pizzeria was Chica who often spoke to Jacob during his early childhood. On his third week on the Job, Jacob had been caught By Freddy and Stuffed into a suit. However due to his small size and willpower Jacob had survived and had busted out of the suit. This incident alone had many of the guards question if whether or not Jacob was even human. Jacob described the incident as being "Painful and uncalled for". Since then Jacob has held a grudge against Freddy and has not Hesitated to Punch him whenever the Bear tries to come near him. Strengths/ Skills Jacob has an IQ of atleast 200 or higher and is gifted inventing and problem solving. He is also strong willed and known to be very skilled in hand to hand combat. Jacob is also known to be very somewhat invulnerable as Described above, As he was able to survive getting stuffed into a suit By one of the animatronics during his third week on the Job. Freddy in particullar. Personality Jacob is very kindhearted and humble. He is confident and very strong willed and never gives up no matter how dangerous a situation gets. Jacob will put his life on the line for the sake of his friends and family and will stop at nothing to protect them. Relationships With Animatronics Chica Jacob has been friends with Chica since he was only 4 and she is one of the Animatronics who will not go after him. As a child Jacob would often be offered ice cream or Pizza by her and she would always give him ice cream whenever he was having a bad day. Freddy Jacob and Freddy's Relationship is like a Typical Brotherly Relationship. However Jacob holds a grudge against him due to the fact that Freddy tried to kill him. Freddy somewhat hates Jacob, because when Jacob was a child, Jacob would often throw food and toys at him up until he was atleast 7 years old. Foxy Not Much is known about Jacob's Relationship with Foxy. But since Foxy was the one who bit Jacob, one would assume that Jacob does not communicate with him very much. However Jacob has stated that he secretly Thinks of Foxy as a friend. It is not known if whether or not Foxy has made any attempts to attack Jacob. But Jacob has said that Foxy doesn't bother him very often and even stays in his spot most of the time when Jacob is doing his shift. Bonnie Bonnie is another one of the Animatronics who will not attack Jacob. When Jacob was 3 Bonnie would often Play games with him like hide and seek and even taught him the dance called the Bunny Hop. Relationships with Others Mike Schmidt Mike served as Jacob's Mentor during Jacob's first week on the Job when Jacob began his job at age 12. They are on fairly good terms but Mike has described Jacob as being a typical Nerd. Jeremy Fitzgerald Much like with Mike Jeremy and Jacob are on Good terms, however when Jacob first began his Job as a Nightguard at age 12 Jeremy was the only one who stood up for him when Jacob was being teased and picked on. Jacob looks up to him as an older brother. Peter Vincent (Vincent) Jacob extremely Dislikes Peter due to the fact that Peter was the one who Murdered the 5 missing Children. But also Jacob dislikes him even more because one of those Children was one of Jacob's Childhood friends. Phone Guy Jacob and Phone Guy appear to have somewhat of a Neutral relationship but Jacob often wishes that Phone guy would give him some more useful tips on how to get through the night. Jacob describes him as being somewhat Dopey and careless. Wife and Kids Jacob Deeply cares for his wife and Family and will go to great lengths and even Risk his own life to protect them. He will stop at nothing to make sure they're safe.